


Play With the Sound On

by MissGillette



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Lonely and horny, Genji sends his brother a naughty video of himself. He doesn't expect his prudish brother to respond in kind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, working on crap when I should be working on my WIPs. BUT HERE YOU GO, MORE SHIMADACEST. I'm already working on another one shot, but that one will be orphaned immediately lol. I'll be writing things I'm not actually comfortable with, so yea. Also, there's a section below where Hanzo wears women's panties. Didn't know how to tag it, since it's not an integral part of the fic. So yea.

The idea strikes Genji as he slouches in his desk chair scrolling through the offerings of amateur porn videos. The idea itself arouses him more than the videos, and it takes nothing for him to close the website and scoot away from his desk. It's probably not something Hanzo will go for, maybe too kinky for his vanilla brother. Genji can barely get a few filthy words out while they're making love before Hanzo usually slaps a hand over his mouth or a pillow on his head. Rolling his eyes, Genji sheds his clothes like they're nothing and wiggles to get comfortable on the bed. He snatches the two pillows at the headboard and stuffs them behind his back. They shield his warm skin from the frigid headboard stuck between the bed and the wall. His phone lies by his thigh along with lube. He'll get to one sooner than the other. 

The point of touching himself isn't even to enjoy it, yet. Genji skips all the foreplay he would use on Hanzo and gets right to it—palm warm and welcoming on his cock. Before the lube can make a mess of his hands, Genji scoops his phone up and snaps a few pictures while he's not fully hard yet. Whether or not he’ll send those to Hanzo too is up in the air. No, he has bigger, louder plans for his brother. He has to actually get hard first, and that's not a difficult thing to accomplish. Just thinking about Hanzo’s outraged blush when he eventually opens the text is enough to get Genji twitching. He shuffles on the bed, reclining deeper into the pillows and spreading his legs farther apart. Genji bites back a groan while dragging his foreskin down as he builds up some steam. He risks ruining it all by brushing his fingers along the underside, glancing off the wrinkle of his frenulum. His hips stutter at that, and he changes the pace. 

Lube slicks his grip and adds a chorus of wet noises to his panting. They don't sound loud to his ears, but he knows his phone will pick them up loud and clear. Genji rests his head on the backboard and sucks in deep breaths. His hips jerk up into his fist. Swallowing hard, Genji thumbs the slit where his own wetness adds to the lube. A high-pitched groan rips out of Genji’s mouth as he imagines Hanzo doing this instead, face pinched and blushing at all the embarrassing noises he coaxes out of him. The buzzing edge of his orgasm approaches as Genji twists his fist over the head. His palm is sweaty and shaking when he grabs his phone again. His grip is much shakier this time, but he can steady it enough to get a good shot. Flipping the cameras in the app, Genji’s blushing and misty-eyed face stares back at him. Some of his lime green hair sticks to his forehead, and his lips are bitten bright red. Genji grins at himself before closing his eyes and getting into character. 

Hanzo often yells at him about saying filthy things in the bedroom when they're together. He rages against Genji’s accusation that he actually loves it. But sometimes when Hanzo is too blissed out to stop him, Genji watches his face while they're together and witnesses the way Hanzo squirms and hides his face. It increases whenever Genji whines about how much he loves him, how beautiful he is. It still blows Genji away that the fluffy things he pants into Hanzo’s ear is what makes him shy away the most. He could detail every sensation of Hanzo clenching around his prick without a struggle from Hanzo. But a breathless admittance of his love is too much for the elder Shimada. Genji bites his lip and lowers his eyes while trying to hit the record button with his thumb. 

He groans at first, turning a red cheek towards the camera. When his fist drifts back down his cock, squelching lube along the shaft, Genji peeks open an eye at his phone. 

“A-ahh, brother,” he whines. 

Below, his hips surge up into his fist. It’s much better if he imagines it’s Hanzo’s hand, fingers slim and calloused at the tips where they rub against pens and bowstrings. Hanzo knows to treat his sensitive areas with extra care, knows Genji will come if he rubs and strokes too harshly. Genji rolls his hips up as he twists his fist over the tip of his cock. His thumb is a constant, swirling pressure around his head. It helps spread lube and precome all around. Genji turns his head to face the camera as his mouth drops open. He has to keep the moan quiet, since the phone is so close. It'll sound blown out, otherwise. 

“Hanzo,” he moans. He fights to keep his eyes on the camera. “I miss you.” 

True, they haven't seen each other in two days. But one day without his dearest brother is too much. Genji flings his head back as he comes. He’s tingly at the ends and oversensitive immediately. He only ends the recording when his hand shakes and almost drops his phone. There's a mess on his stomach and thighs, but a shower will clean that up. Speaking of clean up, Genji snaps his phone up once more to preview the video. He cuts the beginning where he'd sat for too long filming his stupid face. Video clip ripe for sending, Genji hops to the end of the bed and composes a message. 

Play with the sound on. 

He makes sure the text goes through before sending the video. The preview is his blushing face, bottom lip caught by his teeth. Genji grins at the screen and abandons the phone on his desk. He'll check it after his shower. He doesn't think for one second that Hanzo won't say _something_ to the video. Sure, he might scold Genji for sending something so vulgar, but he won't stay silent about it. Genji snorts with shampoo in his hair at the thought Hanzo will simply lecture him on sending intimate things like that without asking, as if Hanzo wouldn't want it. Genji doesn't have the capacity to feel guilty about this, but if Hanzo actually makes a stink out of it, he won't do it again. The thought of rejection sours his post-orgasm glow, and he steps out of the bathroom still dripping. Genji presses his lips together in a tight line while picking his phone up. 

He has a notification from Hanzo. A picture. 

Genji nearly fumbles his phone in his scramble to type in the damn passcode to unlock it. He fails twice before stabbing his index finger at the numbers. The phone unlocks to the message thread, and a photo of Hanzo waits for him. 

His brother stands in the bathroom of his hotel room with a fancy, deep tub behind him. His suit jacket is gone, and his tie is loosened around his throat. The top button of Hanzo’s white dress shirt is popped open. It reveals a little sliver of Hanzo’s throat, and Genji almost spies a love bite he'd put there only two days ago. Hanzo’s long, inky hair flows freely without the ribbon he usually wears. It accentuates his pale face and just how dark and spread out his blush is. His lips, maybe a little bitten and swollen, press into a firm line like Genji’s had only a moment ago. Genji wonders if he'd watched the whole thing, let himself be weak and aroused by the footage, or if maybe Hanzo lasted a few seconds before turning it off. Genji hopes he'd watched it all. He hopes this all while focusing on Hanzo’s pinched brows and dark eyes. Those big eyes stare at him with purple bags staining the skin under them. It breaks Genji’s heart a little bit to see Hanzo so tired. A text message had followed the photo. 

Me too. 

- 

They don't talk about it when Hanzo gets back, but Genji is willing to bet money that he’d kept the video. He won't violate Hanzo's privacy by going through his phone, but he wants to believe that Hanzo kept it. If the way Hanzo throws himself at Genji the moment they see each other says anything, Genji is also sure that Hanzo had thoroughly enjoyed watching it. For once, Hanzo lets all the noises Genji so desperately asks to hear every time they fall into bed. He writhes and trembles, begging for Genji and his touch. Hanzo's enthusiasm is like a drink of water in the desert: refreshing and leaving Genji wanting it more and more. Still, the next time Hanzo has to leave their apartment for a weekend, Genji clings to him in the foyer and whines terribly. 

“But I don’t want you to go.” 

Despite Genji’s arms around him, Hanzo still manages to slip his feet into his leather shoes. His bags that will be checked are outside in the car, and the chauffer stands waiting for Hanzo to come out. All that’s left is for Hanzo to grab his carryon bag and bid Genji goodbye. This is the part Genji always hates. Hanzo grumbles under his breath and whacks Genji’s leg with the shoehorn. That gets Genji to back up, and Hanzo finally escapes Genji’s tight embrace. It’s not like Hanzo enjoys this either, but he doesn’t have a choice. Genji just makes it all more difficult. 

“Brother, please,” Genji pouts. “We haven’t had a weekend together in forever.” 

Hanzo hums while flicking the wrinkles out of his suit. “We could spend plenty of weekends together if you stayed home on Friday nights.” 

Genji’s shoulders droop where he stands, and he turns big, sad eyes on Hanzo. 

“I’m sorry,” he whines. “I like going out and…” 

“I know,” Hanzo sighs. He turns back to Genji and yanks his brother down by the collar of his sleep shirt. He pecks a kiss on Genji’s cheek and murmurs, “See you Monday.” 

The moment Hanzo texts him that his plane has landed—in the middle of the night for Tokyo, because of the time difference—Genji flicks a light on to take a selfie. Ever since he’d started this, he’d taken to sending Hanzo pictures of himself all the time. Most of them are non-sexual, even. And sometimes, probably when the distance and lonely nights become too much for Hanzo, he even sends pictures back. Hanzo isn’t the best photographer, unless he’s standing in a bathroom. Otherwise, many of his selfies turn out too dark or out of focus. Genji keeps them all no matter how terrible. Tonight, he plans to continue that trend of chaste photos. Genji hugs Hanzo’s pillow to his chest and pouts before pressing his thumb on the glass a handful of times. He flicks through to find the one that is in focus and has the best lighting before sending it. He follows up with a text before replacing his phone on the nightstand. He’ll wake up to a reply from Hanzo, and that will help him get through the day. 

Lonely without you. 

Hanzo had left Friday morning, and by noon on Saturday Genji’s phone goes off with another message from him. Genji rolls around in their bed, tangled in the sheets, and slaps the mattress for his phone. There’s a text from Hanzo, followed by two multimedia messages also from him. Genji blinks sleep from his eyes and unlocks the phone. His eyes bug out of his head as they catch on the two photos Hanzo had sent. They’re almost identical, except for the different colored women's panties he has on. The first is lime green like his hair while the other pair is, of course, sky blue. They each hug the cheeks of his ass perfectly with lace backings on both so Genji can actually see his skin. He taps on the green pair to make them full screen. Genji would give anything to see Hanzo’s face when he’d taken these, pinched in concentration with a pink blush on his face. Flicking his thumb across the screen calls up the blue pair, and Genji bites back a groan as he stiffens in his boxers. It only occurs to Genji to read Hanzo’s actual text when he has to smother his erection with the heel of his palm. 

Green or blue? 

Genji flops back on the bed, kicking the sheets away and shoving his underwear down, and texts back: Green. 

Hanzo’s reply is almost immediate. 

Of course. 

Genji bites his lower lip while wrapping a hand around himself. It’s a risk to ask Hanzo this, but the worst his darling brother can say is ‘no.’ 

Show me more? 

He hesitates to add any sort of smiley face or emoticon, just to keep Hanzo from blowing him off as a tease. Such things have backfired on Genji before, especially with Hanzo. If his brother thinks for even a moment that Genji is teasing him, or getting a laugh at his expense, Hanzo usually turns stony and quiet. Genji has never met anyone who can cold shoulder as hard or as long as Hanzo can. But he keeps things serious and straightforward and hopes for the best. A few lazy, loose strokes of his cock keep him interested as he waits for Hanzo to respond. His brother will at least give him a no, rather than text back nothing. His phone goes off again the moment Genji closes his eyes to really get into the drag of his hand on his cock. 

It’s another photo, this time of the front. The panties weren’t made to hold a man, but they do surprisingly well. The outline of his brother’s cock is obvious under the lime green material. When Genji squints, he spies a wet spot forming where the tip is. Genji takes in the photo as a whole once he’s sorted out the details. Hanzo sits on a hotel bed, plush white covers fluffing up around his thighs. They’re spread open enough to show off everything, and Genji groans again as his own cock twitches in his hand. He’d love to shove Hanzo down to their bed and drag the damn panties off with his teeth. His brain spares a second to wonder how and where Hanzo had acquired them, but he’s too concerned with tightening his hand and speeding up his strokes. His phone buzzes a second time, and Genji blinks at it through the darkness of the bedroom. 

Yet another photo, but this time Hanzo has yanked the panties down some so his cock pokes above the waistband. He’s lying down now, thighs squeezing together as if to keep someone from slipping between them. Hanzo’s spare hand rests above his navel, tantalizingly close to where his cock smears precome in his treasure trail. Genji yanks his phone away from his face and beats the device into the bed. It’s completely unfair! He can’t be there to watch Hanzo blush and turn his face away while he whispers all the terrible things he’s about to do. The hand around his cock jerks faster, teases all the spots where he’s sensitive a little too roughly. Genji rolls onto his side and abandons his phone in the bed for a second. He can’t bother to stop touching himself while straining to turn a lamp on so that his camera can work. The room floods in a bit of yellow light, and Genji retrieves his phone. He angles the camera so that the shadow of his hand won’t block his face. Close to coming, he records his face just as he’s tipping over the edge. 

He won’t make more noise than normal, since the point of this isn’t to embarrass Hanzo. His mouth drops open, and his eyes squeeze shut as he makes a mess over his fist and sheets. The pillow is cool against Genji’s face as his muscles jerk and force more come out of him. He pants and grunts with the recording still on, turning his burning cheek deeper into the plush pillow. He cracks open an eye to blink at the camera a few times. He has to think of what to say, has to tack on some breathy, hungry message at the end. It doesn’t seem right without it. The idea to tease Hanzo gives way to something more sincere, more intimate. 

“I love you, Hanzo,” he breathes. 

The video ends with a little smile, his teeth showing a bit as his lips pull back. He knows Hanzo will love it. Genji wipes his hand on the sheets since they’ll need a wash regardless. Once the video is appropriately cut, he sends it to Hanzo and rests in their bed. Hanzo beside him would make this infinitely nicer, but he gets to enjoy the afterglow this time. There’s no worry Hanzo will reject him this time. Genji’s phone vibrates somewhere on the bed, and he almost doesn’t check it. But maybe Hanzo has paid him back in kind and sent him a video. That’s the only thing that disturbs Genji from his boneless spread. Phone in hand, he unlocks it again and bites his lip at the last photo Hanzo sent. 

He’s probably just come, or maybe is coming when Hanzo took the photo. But Genji wouldn’t mistake that blush or that cry now frozen in time spilling from his lips. Hanzo had managed to keep one eye cracked open, probably to make sure his face was in frame. Genji wonders if he’d kicked the panties off, or maybe fondled himself until he came in them, bucking and twisting the sheets in his other hand. Hanzo’s flush runs all across his cheeks, stains his throat, and turns his ears a pretty pink. Genji shudders and flicks the photo away, returning to their thread to find a text from Hanzo, too. He throws his head back and laughs at Hanzo’s one word message. 

Idiot. 

- 

Hanzo surprises Genji by making the first move the next time he’s away. Video games distract Genji on this weekend, and at first he doesn’t hear his phone going off. The next time he dies, he lifts his phone to check it. He has to do a double take when he sees it’s a video from Hanzo this time. Genji slaps his controller to navigate out of the game and back to the home screen. He thanks himself for hanging out in the living room, right next to the router. The Wi-Fi in the bedroom is shoddy at the best of times. Lip between his teeth, Genji flips his phone to the side and clicks on the video. It full screens immediately and plays softly. He almost breaks a nail while jamming his finger on the volume rocker, turning it all the way up. 

His darling brother lies on his front with something big, blue, and vibrating stuck up his ass. Genji spares a thought to how the hell Hanzo filmed this with his phone, but his brother twitching on the vibrator takes up all his brain cells. Hanzo breathes heavily as his thighs rub together. He’s squirming and bucking his hips into the bed. The shot doesn’t offer Genji a view of Hanzo any higher than the small of his back. He’d love to see Hanzo’s beautiful face, but for now he settles for his tight ass instead. Genji’s never seen this toy in their collection, and he wonders when Hanzo had picked it up. His brother chokes back a moan and writhes harder on the thick toy inside him. Genji’s head swims in a fog as he watches the toy slip out some because of Hanzo’s generous wiggling. Hanzo lifts his hips to slip a hand along his front and down between his legs. His shaking fingers curl from under himself and press the base of the toy up, shoving the rest of it back in him. 

“S-shit,” Genji curses as he drags the needle of the video player back a few seconds. He watches Hanzo press the vibrator deeper inside again, and Genji tightens painfully in his pants. “Damn…” 

The video catches up to where he’d scrubbed back. Genji’s eyes mist up while watching the rest. Hanzo’s hand disappears for a few seconds before making an encore appearance with its brother. His hands—fingers trembling and knuckles red from his teeth—catch the full globes of his ass and pull them apart. Genji stabs the pause button as he throws his head back and curses to the ceiling. He’s created a monster, he realizes. Sending Hanzo that first video of himself while masturbating had started this chain reaction, and now he sits here with the most painful erection of his life. All because his brother knows exactly what he wants, and now he’s not afraid to film himself doing it. Genji bites the knuckles of the hand not holding his phone. He’s about to come in his pants, all because of his brother’s sweet ass. He sucks in a breath to cool his boiling head before playing the rest of the video. 

Hanzo pries his cheeks apart to give Genji a view of where his rim stretches tightly around the vibrator. It tries to slip out again, and Hanzo sacrifices the grip on one cheek to keep his fingers pressed firmly on the base. Still, his other hand holding a cheek allows Genji to see his hole twitch and clench. Genji digs the heel of his palm into his erection and ruts into the only pressure he’ll allow himself. Hanzo shudders in the video, and finally Genji picks up the quiet whir of the toy. It’s difficult to make out over Hanzo’s heavy breaths and his own panting. Genji tries to calm his breathing, but it all goes to hell when he picks up Hanzo’s pitiful whining. 

“Genji... Genji please, mmm.” His back writhes, and his little hole squeezes the toy again. “Please, let me come.” 

“Shit!” 

Genji snarls with his eyes almost completely shut. Warmth blooms in the front of his underwear, and he lets his hand drop away. The video ends shortly after Hanzo’s whispered plea, but Genji just stares at the last frame while waiting for his heart to calm down. Genji flops back on the living room floor and jabs his thumb through a few screens. Hanzo’s contact slides onto the screen, and he calls his dear brother. He isn’t sure what time it is for Hanzo, but he doesn’t care. He’ll keep calling until his brother picks up. He does at the last ring, right before the call would cut to voicemail. 

“Did you enjoy that, Genji?” 

Genji scoffs as if he’s actually upset. Nothing could be further from the truth. 

“I came in my pants without touching myself, so yea, I think I did.” 

Hanzo snorts at him. “Pathetic.” 

“Probably,” Genji murmurs. He’s sticky in his pants, but he can’t clean it up until he finished his call with Hanzo. “Any chance you’ll ditch those nerds and come home early?” 

He hums, probably not actually considering it. 

“What makes you think I’d want to do a thing like that?” 

“Well,” Genji huffs while sitting up. “Clearly you’ve got a secret stash of panties and toys I don’t know about.” He can practically hear Hanzo’s blush. “So we should probably get started as soon as possible trying them all out.” 

There’s silence on the other ends, and Genji worries he’s pushed too hard. This is a sensitive subject between them, Hanzo’s frequent international business trips. During a busy season, their relationship is long distance more often than not. Video calls and texts have gotten them through until now, but Genji wants the real thing. Every time Hanzo leaves, Genji is there at the foyer, begging him not to go. And every time he means in sincerely. Genji sighs and prepares an apology, but Hanzo beats him to it. 

“I’ll call the airline and see what I can do.” 

He hangs up on Genji after that, and Genji has to lie back down to once again calm his racing heart.


End file.
